The Burrow
by Sarcasm Intended
Summary: She continued humming lowly as her eyes scanned the area curiously. A large black cloud had formed and was quickly covering the sun; swallowing it whole it seemed. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. Must you remind me?

* * *

><p>Luna sat with her hands carefully folded in her lap, her legs neatly criss-crossed. Her head tilted slightly to the left as she looked to the large stalks of grass sway along with the wind her light silver eyes wide with wonder as they followed the intricate movements of each blade. The sun beamed down upon the area bringing down a rather warm and pleasant feeling. Her light purple jeans radiated brilliantly in the suns intense rays. The wind lightly blew at the ruffles in her bright yellow jumper and into her face freeing a few tendrils of hair from her already low loose braid. She wiggled her toes inside her bright blue high top sneakers in a smooth rhythm.<p>

She had been put in charge of watching the Burrow while the order was to attend a rather important meeting. It was a very important task and a few even disagreed with Lupin's decision. They immediately recanted their statements as Tonks had given them the 2nd worst death glare any of them had ever seen. had given her a small vile containing floo powder.

She then explained that since the meeting was being held in a hidden location the floo powder had been charmed. Instead of stating the place one needed to go the floo powder would simply transport her there. If need be Luna was to use it to transport to the meeting. That was for absolute emergencies however. Mrs. Weasley had then given her a tight hug and told her to be careful.

Luna liked Mrs. Weasley. She reminded her of her own mum. Mrs. Weasley was quick to accept Luna into the family. Ginny had written to her mother that Luna was to be all-alone during Christmas due to her father's disappearance. Molly couldn't have been quicker in her reply practically ordering Ginny to bring Luna with her. Luna had been extremely depressed in the beginning of the break. This did not go unnoticed by anyone at the burrow.

Ginny had attempted cheering up her best friend in any way she could think of, but it seemed to have no effect.

Fred and George increased their prank level on everyone attempting to get the young witch to crack a smile. Sadly that too had no effect.

Harry had tried talking to her, only to have her agree with him and politely nod her head.

Tonks had morphed into various forms that caused Ginny to burst into a fit of laughter. Luna however simply smiled lightly and excused herself

Ron was stumped as for what to do and had written Hermione about it asking for help. Sadly she too did not know what to do. She thought perhaps if she could study her behavior she could assess the best way to make the younger witch feel better.

Mad eye Moody had even popped his eye from its socket and juggled it around. Tonks had gagged and commented on how disgusting he was. Luna smiled a small smile and walked away.

That was when Molly and Arthur decided it was time to step in. They had asked everyone to leave the house, everyone besides Luna. They reluctantly agreed to go. Fred and George had their extendable ear prepared but a stern and serious look from their father had caused them to hand it over.

_The couple sat Luna down and sat across from her. She looked to the two of them her usual dreamy composure fading slightly. The older couple looked to one another then back at the young girl whom the entire family was concerned for. Molly opened her mouth to speak when Luna interrupted her._

_"I'm sorry." Luna apologized looking away from them shamefully. "You've all been so nice to me and I have been so rude."_

_"No Dear, you haven't been rude." Molly responded immediately._

_"We understand you miss your father." Arthur added sympathetically. "We know how hard it can be to not have family around for important events like these." He quickly thought to his son Charlie whom couldn't make it from Romania this year. It would be their first Christmas without him. It was not the same as Luna's situation but it was similar._

_"Daddy and I lost Mum on Christmas." Luna sighed. Molly gasped and Arthur looked pained. "Now I've lost him too." She added her voice never faltering from its original dream like quality._

_Luna felt a slight prick in her eyes and her vision began to become clouded. She then felt something wet trail down her cheeks. She put a hand up to her cheek and slid her finger across the wet surface. She pulled her now damp finger from her face and examined the clear water streaming down it. She was crying. She hadn't cried since her mother had passed away. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she was pulled into an embrace. The small droplets that had been slowly streaming from her eyes had now become greater. Another pair of arms was around her in the next second and for the first time in 7 years Luna Lovegood cried._

She had no idea how long they had remained like that for. But it felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she thanked them for that. Ever since that day they had treated her like a daughter. Now whenever Ron dared call her Looney his mother would give him a look that would cause men to drop to their death in fear. Harry stated he rather look a Basilisk in the eye then receive that look from Ron's mum. Ron would then hastily agree and murmur his apologies to Luna.

Now she was to watch the burrow, and she did so without complaint. Her eyes steadily followed the plants movement around the house. She began humming 'Weasley is Our King' as she let her eyes drift closed. The normally black solitude underneath her lids was tinted with orange specks due to the suns brightness. The sounds of the nature around her captivated her somewhat as she listened to the snickers of the mischievous dung fairies, the chirps of the Blibbering Humdingers, and the quiet slither of the Sarians. She gently closed her eyes intently listening to the soothing sounds of the creatures nobody else seemed to believe in.

Suddenly the temperature dropped tremendously and the wind began whipping around violently. Luna slowly reopened her silver orbs and looked upon the plants that seemed to be striking blindly at one another as the wind drove them mad. She stood from the porch peering at the plants. She continued humming lowly as her eyes scanned the area curiously.

A large black cloud had formed and was quickly covering the sun; swallowing it whole it seemed. Luna heard rustling deep within the large stalks of plant. This wasn't the Humdingers, the dung fairies, or the Sarians. This was something else. Suddenly the wind ceased and the entire area remained eerily silent. There was absolutely no noise except for that of Luna's humming.

Appearing from out of the brush five men stepped forward each wearing a metallic mask clothed in long black robes.

_Death Eaters_

Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear in a quick motion. A curse was shot in her direction and barely missed her. She ducked as another curse whizzed past her ear. Red and green streaks of light flew at her with immense speed.

"Protego!" She shouted blocking multiple curses. "Stupefy!" She yelled aiming at a death eater. The masked assailant was shot backwards flying above the large stalks of grass and disappearing into them as he fell.

"Sectusempra!" A death eater screamed in fury. An immensely large gash appeared on Luna's head, warm sticky liquid poured down the left side of her temple.

"Petrificus totalis" She countered. Another death eater fell to the ground his arms locking to his sides as his limbs slowly stiffened making him appear statue like as he lay completely still.

Suddenly something smashed into her knocking her off of her feet. She kept hold of her wand as she smashed into the front door of the large house.

The oak door flew open with an audible bang. Luna's small form collided into the railing of the stairs breaking it in her descent to the floor. She winced in pain as she attempted to stand from the carpeted floor. A large piece of wood protruded from her leg. Long cuts covered various parts of her body. Shards of glass embedded into her stomach the floo powder that had once been safely held inside the vial now burned into her open wounds. Luna cradled her now bleeding appendage with her wand aimed at the door.

A bulky figure stormed into the building his wand pointed at her. Before he could say anything however she transfigured him into a rat.

She dragged herself forward towards the dining area. She used the wall to pull herself up and onto her feet. Her body screamed in protest. The wall proved to be a sufficient crutch as she pushed herself forward. She heard the entrance of the other two death eaters.

A loud squishing noise emitted from the entrance caused her to cease her movements.

"What the hell!" A mans rustic voice exclaimed. "Disgusting." He sneered down at a twitching rat beneath his boot. "I knew the blood traitors were filth, but this…" He trailed off a disgusted look hidden behind his mask and aimed his wand down at the creature. It squealed loudly as it was met with the killing curse.

"Let us not play with the Weasley's pets." A familiar voice commanded. It was calm yet menacing. "We will do what we were sent to do." The voice added. Luna knew the voice; it was that of Lucius Malfoy. She remembered him from the battle of the ministry. He wasn't a very nice man as Luna had recalled. Then again most of the death eaters weren't the nicest people.

They both walked in different directions. She heard the loud creaking of the stairs as someone stomped up them. Another lighter pair of footsteps headed in her direction. She limped into the dining area crouching down in the corner keeping silent. Loud sounds of things breaking upstairs startled Luna though she remained still.

Lucius stalked forward eyeing the trail of blood that led down the hallway. It wasn't a mass amount of blood but it was definitely noticeable. The blonde was clearly to young to be an order member, indicating she was one of Potter's friends. Pathetic Potter would soon realize that he could not defeat the dark lord.

The trail of blood turned a corner. He looked down at the floor following it intently. Luna felt herself go dizzy, as the footsteps grew closer. The wrackspurts were making everything fuzzy. She mentally cursed herself for not wearing her copper toe rings. The outline of someone popped into view. She cast the only spell she could think to cast.

"Expecto Patronum." She stated weakly. The bright blue form of a hare shot out from the tip of her wand and barreled directly towards Lucius. He was blinded by the brightness of the patronus and stumbled backwards grunting in frustration and surprise. Her patronus flickered before fading. Lucius clenched his eyes shut attempting to fix his vision. "Stupefy…" She shouted her voice growing quieter. Lucius was thrown backwards and collided into the wall knocking over various photos.

The remaining death eater shot down the stairs his wand tightly held into his clenched fist. Luna tilted her head as she heard the man's uneven breathing. It sounded like the crumpled horned snorkacks breathing pattern. Being such a large creature it had a rather loud and strained exhale while its inhale was even louder. She trained her wand on the doorway blinking away her exhaustion.

The wall beside her exploded sending bits of debris flying into her face. She rolled across the floor narrowly missing a killing curse. The large piece of wood protruding from her leg pushing in further, the large table that they all had eaten meals around fell to the ground beside her cracking in half. Chairs exploded as the man wildly shot curses.

"Silencio." She whispered careful not to give away her position. The death eater seemed un-phased as he continued throwing curses madly. Luna watched as valuable mementos were reduced to ashes. She willed away the wish to sleep and crawled behind the remnants of the dining room table.

Holes were blasted into the table dangerously close to Luna's head. Wood chiplets cut into her skin and mangled into her hair. She peered through a small hole in the table seeing a flash of green headed in her direction.

* * *

><p>And scene… What will happen next? Review if you would like. Still working on Little Luna but this popped into my head.<p>

Oh sorry if the paragraphs are to large I couldn't shorten them because the formatting on my computer would not allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

It is my twin and I's birthday today and I decided to give you guys a present. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter, but I do own the scenario I am placing the characters in.

* * *

><p>Luna pushed herself low to the ground narrowly missing the green curse. The masked man charged into the room and with a quick sweeping motion of his wand he flung the table across the room sending it soaring through the air the wood splintering as it collided with the wall. A photo of Fred and George that had been framed fell to the ground a distinguished shattering noise echoing throughout the room. Other pictures fell as well creating a chorus of shattering glass. It reminded her of Department of Mysteries when the prophecies came falling to the floor in a beautiful tidal wave of glass and smoke.<p>

Luna saw her attacker head towards her at an amazingly fast speed. She attempted to sit herself up only to have sharp pieces of glass cut into her stomach once again. The floo powder less than helped the situation as it entered her searing wounds. The death eater was upon her and quickly disarmed her. He made a motion to speak only to find his voice silenced. He pointed his wand to his throat for a moment concentrating on the removal spell.

Luna made a move to reach her wand. The death eater pounced on her grasping her shoulders in a vice like grip.

"Where is it?" The masked man shouted his voice dry and rugged. He was clearly suffering the after effects of the silencio spell. Luna wore a questioning glance on her face.

"Where is what sir?" She asked as he glared at her underneath his thick metal mask. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and shook her violently chips of wood fell from her hair and off of her blood stained sweater and onto the ground. The young blonde witch blinked away her exhaustion.

"Don't play stupid with me girl." He sneered. He removed his mask and threw it to the floor with a loud clank revealing his long pale twisted face, his dark raven hair sticking to his forehead from perspiration She recognized him from the Department Of Mysteries as well. He had been the one whom gravely injured Hermione. "The book, where is it?" He asked hissing.

"There are many books." Luna answered her face paling with her loss of blood. He slapped his hand across her face, the paleness of her cheeks tinting with an angry shade of red.

"Don't act smart with me!" He shouted in anger.

"Well then I suppose I can't speak with you any longer." Luna stated in a tired voice. The man shook his head in disbelief.

"And why would that be little girl?" He asked angrily clenching his teeth together in anger the grip on his wand tightening.

"Well I cannot be smart, nor can I be stupid." She explained pondering deeply. "I do suppose I could attempt an average IQ level…" She trailed off. "But I am in Ravenclaw you know." She informed him nodding earnestly. Her eyelids slowly began to drift closed though she forced them open. The man raised his hand to hit Luna again when his hand stopped in midair. A black-gloved hand held the man's wrist just above Luna's face.

"Now, now Antonin let's not be rash." A disheveled Lucius reasoned despite his appearance he maintained his calm stature and tone. His long blonde hair was sticking out in various directions. Blood trickled down his hairline and into his left eyebrow. The man now identified as Antonin sneered at the blonde man before yanking his wrist away from Lucius' gloved hand and stood to his full height. "Now it is my understanding that you have knowledge about a possession we are looking for." Lucius stated in a calm tone looking down at Luna's abused form. Luna's looked up from her position on the ground to the two men above her.

"Well I don't believe I would give it to you, even if I knew where this possession was." She sighed as she attempted to sit up. She failed miserably and fell back to the floor with a plop.

"And why not?" Antonin snarled a glare plastered on his face.

"You will tell us what we need to know, or you will die." Lucius demanded giving Luna no chance to answer Dolohov's question. His face had hardened and an angry look replaced his normally calm features. The girl stared up at them for a moment before her gaze shifted to the wall behind them. Her eyes wandered over the extensive damage that the house had suffered. She felt herself hoping Mrs. Weasley would forgive her.

"Well that would be unfortunate." Luna had extreme difficulty pushing off her wave of dizziness. "But it wouldn't be the end, not really anyway." She informed them the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in a smile. Lucius had never seen someone so unafraid of death. It unnerved him quite a bit. Dolohov wore a confused expression and pointed his wand down at her. He examined the young witch and found himself surprised she had not yet fallen unconscious. He then noticed the large piece of wood projecting from her lower right calf. "Daddy says…"

Dolohov abruptly cut the girl off by kicking the hunk of railing bulging from her porcelain skin. The girl gasped in agony before clutching her injured leg.

"You will tell us what we want to know." He snarled. The smile was now gone from the girls face but her eyes remained looking past him and Lucius. Slowly her light silver orbs looked to them.

"You are very rude." She stated honestly her gaze fixed on Dolohov.

* * *

><p>This isn't the full chapter, but I need to sleep so I can go to school tomorrow.<p>

Alright now I have a few questions for reviewers. Here they are…

1) Who should I pair Luna with? (I have a soft spot for Luna/George) But all in all I want you to decide. Hopefully you pick someone from the good side, but hey it's your pick.

2) Now I forgot the other question… (**Face palm)** Curse you ADHD.

Hope you liked it. Review if you would like. I know I would like you to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone. Sorry for the extremely delayed update. My Internet freaking sucks! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Arish because she inspired me to continue, thank you Arish! Without further ado I present to you chapter 3:

**Disclaimer:** They say the best things in life are free…my question is why isn't Harry Potter? Harry Potter doesn't belong to me nor is it free.

* * *

><p>Fred and George sighed deeply as the meeting droned on. The two gingers tilted their heads back groaning loudly as their eyes met the ceiling. They glanced towards one another with equal looks upon their face. That same look the two of them had shared in many of their classes at Hogwarts, especially transfiguration.<p>

"Boring." Fred muttered under his breath as his bright emerald eyes returned to the ceiling scanning the many cracks that littered its surface.

"Very Boring." George added in the same hushed tone following his brothers gaze to the decaying roof of the room. The Order members seemed to take no notice as they were continued debating on where to set an attack against the Death Eaters. They had both been very interested in the conversation at first, excited by the idea of a battle. However as the meeting continued it became a debate more than that of a war plan. Harry, Hermione and Ron were whispering to one another. It had become apparent they hadn't wanted the Order to hear their conversation for they had moved their chairs off to the far corner of the maroon colored room.

The elder members had not noticed due to their heated debate with one another. The overall volume of the room had grown increasingly louder catching the twin's attention. They looked down from the ceiling simultaneously and straightened themselves in their chairs. Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shackelbolt were in a rather heated argument yelling in supreme proximity of each other's face very near to the point where Kingsley's Dark smooth skin would be directly pressing into Lupin's scarred pale, alabaster skin.

"Now Remus, Kingsley let us not be rash." Molly interrupted raising her hands between the two men. The two exchanged hard pressed glares before walking off to their respective seats. "Now I believe it is best if we all retire for the evening." Molly suggested. Fred and George cheered rather loudly as they had known their mothers 'suggestions' were actually demands.

"Agreed." A large proximity of the room nodded happily. It hadn't occurred to the twins that most of the room shared equal feelings to their boredom, or feelings of great frustration. The Order began their many forms of transportation. Remus, Tonks, Moody and Harry were to travel via flu powder, the Weasley's and Hermione were to travel by apparation and the remaining members chose their means of transportation.

"I will see the lot of you for dinner." Arthur smiled his disheveled bright ginger hair sticking out in various directions. Hermione gave Harry a brief hug before walking over towards Ron and the other redheads.

"Good luck mate." Ron told Harry a semi nervous smile on his face, the twins brows raised at the display of friendship before they rolled their eyes and apparated with a pop.

"Ron, Hermione grab hold of one another." She insisted motioning for their hands to come together her rosy red cheeks brightening as a large white smile beamed across her face. They grabbed hold of one another, blushing deep scarlet the two looked to the floor. Ginny chuckled at their expense earning a subtle glare from Molly, her smile didn't cease though as they all grabbed onto Molly and Arthur.

"Now Lovegood, you know of the whereabouts of the Calibus." Lucius smiled pausing for dramatic effect. "So tell us and perhaps we shall spare you your life." He added twisting his ring around his bony finger. He indeed had planned to spare the girl her life due to her pureblood status and all, however her refusal in cooperation was proving to be very difficult as well as irritating.

"My mother once owned a Calibus, perhaps the only one in the world." Luna smiled back at Lucius, however no false pretense was held in her bright grin. "But I haven't any idea where it is." She drifted off as if trying to remember where she had last seen it. Her smile faded as she looked down. She hated lying; it always made her feel a pit of guilt sink into her stomach. She couldn't tell them where her mother had hidden the book; she would die before she told them.

"She's lying." Augustus sneered releasing a cruciartus curse on the blonde. The witch screamed out in agony writhing around on the splintered wood that littered the carpeted floor. Lucius watched in silence, his face betraying no form of emotion whatsoever. "Tell the truth!" He shouted over the girl's tortured strangles of misery. His wand lifted ceasing his torturous actions. She gasped loudly, grateful for her newly supplied air.

"But I've already told you the truth." Luna insisted a small grimace of pain on her face. Augustus readied his wand for a second attack on the witch when a fellow death eater burst into the room.

"The order has returned, we must leave!" He rasped as he attempted to catch his breath. Lucius cursed the man with a quick flick of his wand sending the deatheater reeling backwards into the plaster wall, which broke on impact.

"We'll take her with us, and leave the others." Lucius whispered in Augustus' ear nodding his head towards the incapacitated death eater. He agreed and seized the blonde's arm; it felt so frail as if it would snap in two with a simple squeeze. The blonde attempted to stand to her feet stopping when the large wood fragment shifted further into her leg. She collapsed back onto the ground with a sharp gasp, causing the unsuspecting deatheater to stumble backwards. He face was draught with agitation as he whipped around snarling at the girl to stand to her feet.

It seemed she could not hear his request as her eyes shifted closed, her grimace of pain slowly sliding away from her porcelain features. He yanked her unconscious form off of the ground by her arm.

Fred and George were the first to arrive on scene. Before their eyes sat the burrow, however it was not as they had left it. The stairs leading into the house were completely demolished, as wood lay scattered about the surrounding area. The twin's faces were one in the same horror stricken. They pulled their wands from their pockets and ran into the house.

* * *

><p>If you guys didn't know I am having very horrible technical issues and updates will most likely be slow. I hope you keep reading nonetheless.<p> 


End file.
